Because Silence is louder
by theonewinged
Summary: There is this mysterious girl in Mystic Falls who managed to keep her secrets hidden under the thick layers of her sweet nature and unsocial status. A new guy in town gets involved with her in dark, unpredictable ways. They mingle together in a spiral of untold secrets, poisonous intentions and find the cure in each other.
1. Another day in paradise

Read. Review. Eat a cookie. That's what life's all about.

Why ? Because it's legal.

...

Trust is like a tear. When it falls, never will it come back again.

...

A loud thud resounded against a firm material and clattered any remain of weariness out of her fatigued core. Her eyes fluttered open and she tossed the sheets she'd been using to the side, getting up mechanically and walking towards the door. She gripped the handle and stood there in silence, listening to the unrelenting rhythm of knocks with a bitter, twisted smile.

There was a time she shed tears. Her entire body used to shake with dread, anger and that silent wish that she would ever feel safe again. It used to be what she spend her time, days and nights about, sorting out a way to save herself, waiting for a miracle to storm in and, well, make it feel so far away.

She built a wall instead. One that made her numb. A temporary self-defence system. An eternal self distruction process. But she agreed to it anyways. She signed the damn contract with the devil. Now, she wasn't agonizing anymore since most of the time she wasn't giving shit. It all felt so easier for a short period. But that's what life comes with and takes away. Periods.

Funny thing is, she was accepting to die inwardly in order to keep living. A paradox easily mistaken for being logical, like she convinced herself when she started to refuse crying any longer. It was an easy task really. All she had to do was shut it all off. Lock in her emotions inside a golden box and sink it into the deep sea of her mind where even her couldn't find it again.

And it all started with holding tears...With all she had. Focusing hard onto how ridiculous and weak she was being. First, it was purely mental, but then started the physical adjusting..her body stopped sensing ache. The pain of a good beating up was probably as intense, but she just couldn't care less.

Staring blankly at her thin fingers hoverning on the lifeless handle, she gave it a small twist and forgot to anticipate. As in, her heart forgot to race and her brain forgot to scream some sens into her and send signals to her legs rushing her to run. Far and fast.

A hand quickly sprang the door open and she could have used a cup of cocoa with the warm sight that welcomed her.

He hadn't missed her this time. A bloody patern lingered down her mouth, hinting at the open little cut on her bottom lip. Her cheeks were already turning light green from the numerous hits scored to her face. Her right eye was swelling fast under a thin layer of violet. She looked like she had been crying. Then again, she always had. Always will. Her face was a bloody mess and her hair was no less than a bird nest.

"Good morning mother". She smiled at what was supposed to be the image of the woman who brought her to the living world and went back inside the room, letting her mother lock them both inside, envelopped inside a curious fury as she did so. Her whole body was throbbing. Loud sobs started to trail out her ravaged mouth as she wrapped her arms around her, leaning of all her weight against the door. She looked miserable.

Not saying a word, she stared at her daughter, fishing in a drawer until she found what looked like a car key.

" Caroline.." The woman started, her breath getting caught inside her throat as she mumbled, feeling like she should at least try to..

To what? Explain? There was nothing left to say. In this sort of uncommun way of living, words seemed to be unecessary.

As she watched her slightly shake her head, discouraging her to place another word, she nodded her approvement and flinched at the pain resulting from the small movement of her sour muscles.

Caroline would have thrown her the keys and got out, just like she always did, but something in her mother's eyes flickered and that glimpse of pain mirrored into her own, making her stomach flip with pity. Quickly getting dressed with anything that laid under her hand, turned out to a black T-shirt and Used up Denim jeans, she slipped into her converse and grabbed her black leather jacket as she arrived to the door. Quickly eying the woman still standing on her door, she gave her the keys and mimicked a 'leave now' with her head. Using actual words to tell your own mother to take your car, leave and never come back felt too surreal.

The injured creature smiled weakly, locking her eyes with her daughter's, making her swallow tickly. After that she was gone, stumbeling from wall to another until she heard her get out of the main door. A moment later, the car's engine was already hitting the gaz down for another ride, to god knows where, to god knows when.

She would come back though. She always did. Always will.

And sometimes, Caroline really wished she wouldn't.

A broken piece of mirror was hung on the wall before her and she peered at her self, just for a split of a second, before combing her fingers through her messy blond locks and getting out as fast as she could, trying just not to step on the unconscious man lying against the door frame, nor the shattered vase littered beside him.

The sun was up and the birds were flying happily around, and she locked the door behind her just in case.

It was one of those brand new days that had something special. A little plus.

It was another day in paradise.

...

**Okay so I hope you guys are a bit as anxious as I am to figure out how this thing develops...This is kind of a prologue, so yeah, it's pretty short. But I am a pretty quick updater I guess..and following chappies will be a notch longer hihi. :3**

**Ps: I know my style is kindda new and all...but yeah. It's just as intense as it looks like. Seems dark? Well, it is...until...;)**


	2. Every silent scream we make

Hey. As promised, this is the..uhm..first chapter.

I didn't know if it deserved a bit drumming so I called off the ..drum guys. o.o

'Sorry, I am broke at the moment.' I said to a couldn't-care-less Mohawk head who was apparently in the drum service. 'But one day I will get enough reviews to call myself rich. That day, I'll call you. Will you wait for me?" I had my eyes closed because I thought it was deep. But when I opened them, I realized I was speaking to myself. The guy was in his truck, energetically starting the engine, leaving me standing there to stare at the pixie dust that used to frame him.

...

Disclaimer: I own not the characters. ( That's what u guys say in fics in general, right? Just taking part of it.. )

...

Love is beautiful. Beautiful as hell. Literally.

...

" She called out to the man on the street…"

Black. that was all his eyes could see, all his hands could touch, all a major part of him would ever be..

That's because he was looking into his wide open, chaotic closet.

Running a frustrated hand in his disheveled, morning hair, he clutched the only shirt that was still properly hung in on hand, but had to dig the other inside the depths of his togs, which formed a nice happy heap, until he came out triumphal with what looked like jeans. Low, dark tattered jeans.

Sunrays sneaked down his window, hitting the lean muscles of his body as he lifted his arms, stretching his upper back and slid the grey button-up shirt against his creamy ,tight skin. The fabric closely hugged his thin waist and broad shoulders. He loosened the white towel wrapped around his lower body and watched it fall down his knees.

"Oh, think twice..."

The light found it's reflection on a short silver necklace that shifted multiples times around his neck, when he tugged his jeans up his long, sexy legs. Locks of his curly, damp hair fell into his eyes as he bent down to shove on a pair of lethal black boots.

" …It's just another day for you…"

Gently bobbing his head to Phil Collin's voice, he murmured the lyrics along and stopped at this word that made him smirk.

"…in Paradise"

Turning off his radio, he walked out of the bedroom and made his way to the kitchen.

A pair of huge brown eyes looked up at him when he was holding a mug of dark coffee, sipping up with half a cookie trapped in. He smiled at the sight of the only family he had, reaching out a hand to caress the white, silken fur.

The little puppy eagerly welcomed his touch, swiftly agitating his wooly tail and yelping a cute good morning to his master.

" Good morning bastard. I thought I made it clear I was mad at you for shitting on my rug yesterday…" He stood up , the time to grab a plate of lasagna from the fridge then leant back down, staring at the small ball of hair affectionately. "There is no point of looking at me like that, that's not going to work you know…" He gave the dog a last stroke, before standing up and slinging a few books he had left on the wooden dinner table on his arm.

A ringtone he recognized as his own piped up, announcing him that he was being solicited.

"Y'ello?" His sleepy voice answered at the first ring, not even checking whose number it was.

" Get your damn ass in here man, I've been roaming around on my own for like an hour, dafuq is taking you so long?"

"Uh…I kind of prefer not hearing harsh, impolite words early in the morning, makes my sensitive ears cry in pain and my heart starts trembling.."

" Klaus, don't make me come after yaw, ya'know I will. And serious man? Early in the freaking mornin'? This is like past ten or som'. You skipped two hours for the record."

" Not my fault they haven't considered my sleeping and waking habits before making the schedule…"

" C'mon I wanna _acquaint _you to some lovely ladies we've got right here, like u're English butt would say."

"My English butt will have to pass, I am not to be _acquainted _to this morning. I'm hanging up, see you in a few minutes."

"when will ya learn to say see ya, like a dude, I mean, I know u English and all but.."

Klaus hung up before his urban language tutor by default could place his sentence.

He quickly stopped at the bathroom, used a deodorant and checked his hair which seemed to have dried out from his earlier shower.

Standing at the entrance door, he tucked a pair of metallic, strangely appealing car keys inside his pocket and gave a rapid glance to the titanic portrait that monopolized the wall before him.

A man a woman smiled back at him, and he had to tear his eyes away from the painting the second they fell on the small baby the woman held in her hands.

He got out the door and walked into his huge garden, letting the healthy unpolluted air into his lungs, then headed into a graveled area until his car came in sight. He took out his keys and pressed on the black button with the lock sign. A double peep greeted him hello.

…

Caroline was clearly avoiding people as she obliviously followed an indeterminate path led by her feet and silently guided with her brains, only waking up when there was something she could stumble over and fall, or someone she could bump into. And fall.

It has been so long she had last been with actual people. Persons walking and talking, sometimes both. They all looked cheerful and ready to embrace whatever horizons they would pave a way to.

She tugged at her hair while fumbling in her bag for her mp3. She then locked in the black earphones and started her favorite song. – I hate everything about you- Three days grace. Weird thing was, she loved the song because of the words, as she usually did when she could relate. For this one, it was just the way he screamed 'Why. Do I. Love you.' That made this special connection and irrational fondness. Maybe that was because it was a more realistic perception of love…Changes from the jelly gummy love that pop singers wail about with their pretty guitars.

But still, she felt bad for them. They sang beautiful stuff and all but the most magnificent poem in the world would be empty words with no one addressed to. And thing was, they were singing to sing, not to address it to someone. And somehow, people found it normal. Worse, they think it's romantic.

She tried eying every visible surface from the large open yard/garden/public sitting space and settled for a bench that seemed to be deserted. Of course, the social hierarchy was still in process, considering that was the first day and to-be popular people were still downloading.

Technically, there was not much to avoid. So she wasn't going to lie to herself and pretend it was the reason she wanted some interval of personal space. Because of the shallow, manicured minds jolting all over everywhere.

No, she was avoiding for the sake of avoidance. And she didn't care what people said in her back.

She, Caroline Forbes, was officially unsocial.

"Every room mate gets awake…"

She pulled out a small note book from the black, scarred bag she owned and flipped a few pages before stopping at where she had scribbled her schedule then took a mental note of what class she had next. English-in 15 minutes or so…

"…By every silent scream we make"

She listened to this last phrase and smiled to herself. Sometimes, she thought she could really start developing some sort of craziness from all the weird unsettling puzzle her thoughts formed. She really felt like she was being ridiculous and that life was not as bad as she thought. But there was this constant reminder… her memory. Her heart, her ache, her disease. All the silent screams she made.

"Okay… I am definitely not going to give in to another depression right now. Mind, please keep strong and Heart, shut up."

She turned up the volume just as the instruments begun slashing loud into her sensitive ears. It felt so good. She had heard some doctor say that people preferred music as loud as it could get because it made them feel the contour of their body, intensifying their self confidence. Something like that.

"Hi".

Caroline would have pretended not hearing anything because she had the earphones excuse card, but the frame of whoever just stood in front of her was too obvious not to notice. They made eye contact. Okay, crap . It was a…

A girl. A bimbo smudged in makeup who had a lip problem. She kept pursing them for no reason. The gloss overflowed as she did so.

_That's why I don't wear makeup…_

Caroline politely paused the mp3 and smiled up at the plastic doll in the tight dress.

" Sorry babe, just wanted to ask you if my friends and I could use this bench? I mean, you're sitting alone and we are..numerous."

Caroline stared at her mirthfully, giving away a kilowatt smile at the convenience of the situation.

"And you see, every other bench is crowded. But you can totally stay, there's room for everyone?"

It was more a question than a statement. Caroline's smile widened. Especially when she saw how 'numerous' the peeps were.

_Yeah, I'd stay. But you see, being squeezed to death isn't a sport I fancy much._

"We are old friends from the same high and we'd really like to gather up. What do you say, doll, give us your place?"

_No need to write a novel about it, I got it. I was stupid to think that I could sit here and get peace and quiet. Oh and, you're the doll actually._

"Sure."

Caroline stood up, watched the brunette wave her manicured fingers at her with a large smile she gladly returned at her, before disappearing from everyone's vision. Everyone who had noticed her. Or was she even noticed?

Choosing to lean back on a wall for the rest of the minutes given, she slowly watched a familiar face burst into her sight, laughing madly with a group of loud kids. As in teenagers. Same difference..

Elena Gilbert.

She used to be her "best friend." That mythological term they gave to some sort of metaphysic friendship that is supposed to exist between humans.

_See all those minions you managed to gather with your looks and..well, looks, no one of them would be ready to save you from whatsoever. If there was a fire, they'll leave you burn to death…Because they are selfish like that. And you know those laughs you share right now, that's not friendship, that's hypocorism. _

_But you don't know that. And that's why you are happy._

_Like everyone else._

_There was a time I envied you. Sometimes, I still do._

_But somehow, I'll always prefer my life to yours. For all it takes to be me._

" If your eyes were laser, that girl would already have a whole in her head right now".

An English accent was tied to a velvety masculine voice. She forgot to keep her earphones. Now she was forced to move on with the conversation like the civilized, timid manga girl she incarnated in others eyes would. Rice ball.

She turned at the source of the voice and stared.

" Old friend of yours?"

Caroline nodded, still staring at him. For some reason, she didn't really want to stop. Maybe it had something to do with his eyes, because that was what struck her still so far.

And she only took in his face. That and signs of black a bit all over.

_Maybe if he could just stop looking at me, I could look at him more properly. Now I'm stuck holding his gaze like some love struck kiddie._

"Well, if you are to be apart at the end. You're better off. Like every relationship that is devoted to failure. Don't you agree?"

Snapping out of her trance, Caroline tried looking away and nodded.

" You should have stopped at every relationship" She muttered, not knowing if she was talking to him or to herself.

"Now, aren't we being pessimistic." He tucked his hands inside his pockets and slouched forwards, practically leaning into her, giving away hints of how good he smelled.

"They see you standing alone and think you're schizophrenic."

Caroline gulped at how close he was. What the hell was he doing, invading her personal space? She could feel his breath meld with her own as he spoke.

"I don't really care about what they have to say."

He raised an eyebrow at her retort and smirked.

" My thoughts exactly. You see, I've been staring at you for a while and you haven't even noticed. So I figured you thought you were better than people. That's why your time was so precious."

He gave her a playful smile, before leaning back onto his part of the wall, right beside her.

"Besides, you're too pretty to be schizophrenic anyway."

She pulled a face at him.

" Look, I told you. What you guys have to say about me doesn't keep me from sleeping at night."

" Hey...I think I just noticed something." He cut her off, bitting back an unnuendo about keeping her from sleeping at night.

She watched him slowly reach a hand to her face. Her heart hadn't raced for too long, it felt supernatural. It felt ...human. She hadn't felt human in years. He brushed his thumb across her cheek then used it to gently lift her chin, planting his eyes directly to hers.

" Your eyes. A pale, light blue , yet so intense."

Caroline rolled her eyes, amazed at her ability to do so after such an intimate contact. Well, the most intimate she's ever exprerienced so far.

" You should have used the bug on my face trick. The eyes thing is a bit outdated."

"I like outdated."

"Good for you."

"I like you."

Involuntary, a smirk played across her lips. Usually, she never smirked. She just smiled. Those because-I-know-better smirks were exclusively kept to herself.

" I need to go." She peered up at him quickly, trying not to meet his eyes.

"Where to?" He asked her, feeling like they had unfinished business. Discussion would be more suited.

" Uh..yeah so I guess you're new in town since I never saw you around Mystic falls but tell you what, this is called a _College_. We come here to _study._ Well most of us. And this is pretty much the plan right now so if you'll excuse me.."

He grabbed her by the arm and pulled her back to him, then trapped her body against the wall, firmly settling his arms each side of her head.

"Let's sneak out".

...

**This is getting interesting huh ? Well don't get too excited. In this story, nothing ever tells u that a romantic scene is comming up. And on the other side of the mirror, nothing could make u think that a ROMANTIC scene isn't about to pop out of the blue ;). **

**PS : Review. I beg. I need reviews to keep writing. I really want to call the drum service again! Besides from being money, it's because of your reviews that I feel so happy to write a new chapter, trying to give it all I've got. Please ? ^^.**


	3. Angel of darkness

**I don't know if you noticed, but the titles for the chapters are from different songs that inspired me through. **

**Have fun reading. Give me reviews to have fun reading as well :).**

**/Still no drumming .-./**

….

When Caroline parted her heavy, aching eyelids, a sudden breeze of difference signaled itself to her half sleeping system, still in the process of adjusting to reality. She blinked once. There was this bright pure white that softly colored the background. Her eyes immediately closed shut in delight when a beautiful sent filled her nostrils, making her think it was just like heaven. Was it some kind of flower? She used to believe that tulips had the sweetest smell, but the guy from earlier proved her wrong…Her confused brains were too sluggish to make the evident link between both the odors.

She tightened her grip on the fluffy pillow under her head, which seemed to be where that enveloping perfume came from. Moments later, she became somewhat aware of the feathery futon she laid on. There was something that draped her body too, and it felt smoother than silk itself. That's when it came to her that something felt off. Opening her eyes was all it took to confirm her theory. Her pupils widened in terror.

She was in a bedroom.

_HOW DID I GET HERE?_

An alarm signal started shrilling hard in her head, how could she not remember anything?

All she knew was…The last thing she recalled...Her thoughts were too cryptic to try attaching any sense to whatever was going on.

Wait. There was rain. And she was soaked.

Before that…College. First day.

Before that…Her mom, getting caught cheating again. Her drunken father beating the crap out of her.

_Where the hell am I?_

A whimper escaped her lips as she sat up, untangling herself from the sheets and checking her clothes. Relief brushed across her panicked features when she found her t-shirt and jeans in place.

Some images started playing in slow motion in her mind, sending her back into that weird dialogue with that weird guy.

He had wanted to sneak out. Maybe it had something to do with her current situation.

It obviously couldn't, because she remembered herself pushing him brutally then literally running away from him. After that she had attended class, like the good girl in her would have.

Then what? Oh right. She got out and started walking herself home. Skies were against that arrangement so it started raining. Then…There was this severe pain that overwhelmed her. Then…black out.

"You have fainted" started a voice from the back, sending a wave of thrill down her spine as she recognized its owner. "You collapsed on the ground on your way home".

Caroline looked up at him, still fussing around with the knotted mess she was tousled in.

He was sitting on a divan, placed on the other end of the room which made it look like they were miles apart. It was the biggest room she's ever walked into, let alone being royally unconscious in.

There where he sat, a massive French window imposingly stood behind him, reveling a few peeks of the marvelous garden on the other side, slightly hidden by majestic lace curtains, that dropped heavily on the dark parquet. Their diamond black shade contrasted strongly with the bright tints of Mother Nature. The walls beside him were where the white came from. But everything else seemed so elegantly sinister.

" I can picture all those question marks floating around your head. Normally, I would have enjoyed having you get all worked up over the how and the when of your present state of affairs, but considering my regards towards your health at this moment, I didn't really want to add too much of my own. Maybe next time..."

Caroline slid out of the bed and tried standing up, but she felt the nerves in her head throbbing and a new wave of pain circulated through. She gasped loudly, before falling back on the bed.

Klaus rushed to her side, examining her with worry.

"How exactly are you feeling?" He questioned, sitting beside her, hands resting on his lap.

" Not good." She replied, too suffocated by her growing ache to form a complicated sentence.

" Look, I can't help you by staring at you suffering beside me, you need to be more precise."

She turned to face him and the glimpse of concern that could be easily read from his expression warmed her heart. She suddenly felt very thankful towards him.

He actually _cared._

"It's an intense headache, mostly. It happens once in a while, but I never fainted."

"So, this never happened before?"

"No." She simply responded, not wanting to let any further details escape her mouth.

He calculated her from head to toe, knowing it wasn't right in her condition to find her the most beautiful thing he's ever laid his eyes on, but she was and denial was something he happened to be mature enough not to fall into. She was so angelic. Her sweet, respectful voice, her simply dazzling features, her strong pride…He sensed all that bubbling within her. It felt like he already knew her, when he had not even known her name.

The way her gaze dropped at the floor intrigued him, like if she was already accepting her faith. Yet, he had seen a very strange reaction from her when they were talking in the morning and he told her he liked her. She had shown a bitter smile that he couldn't quiet sort out. Angels don't smirk. Angels smile earnestly.

She was no ordinary angel.

There was something hidden, unspoken. Something dark and he wanted to know what it was.

"You shouldn't have brought me here." She glared at him accusingly, not really knowing why. Maybe she wasn't used to this. She was mad because things were changing and she didn't know how right she was. Things were going to change. Hard and fast, before she had time to think of another reason to cry.

" I didn't just bring you here, I took you to the hospital first. The doctor said everything was fine, but it seems like you've been tiring yourself out to exhaustion lately, and you also haven't been eating much. They said I could let you stay there to rest but since it wasn't necessary, I brought you here. Because I didn't know where you lived".

"I am very…grateful to you. I see you have been through trouble for me and I will owe you for this, but I believe I should go now." She said the last phrase in a mumble, her chest tightening at the perspective. Of course she didn't want to go home. But staying without a motive was no option either.

"But, I don't even know your name." He protested, as if it was a valuable reason to have her stay.

"Hey, I just thought of something" She interrupted, knowing that they both heard that phrase before. "How did you find me and how did you know I fainted?" She skipped the name thing and he didn't understand why. He couldn't understand many things actually.

" I was following you." He admitted, but his face was impassive, as if he had nothing to be ashamed of.

"What? Why the hell were you stalking me?" She looked infuriated, forgetting just how thankful she was feeling seconds ago. He smiled at her. Her anger dissipated.

_WHAT THE HELL ?_

Why was she feeling so week and helpless? Why is this guy smiling to her making her heart race?

"You interest me." He replied truthfully, slightly raising his shoulders then dropping them back as if it was obvious.

"Whatever. I will leave now." She ignored her quickening pulse and stood up to leave.

He stood up and walked behind her, not saying anything, his face not betraying any detail about what he was going to do.

….

"Elena..." The voice startled her. She was texting and whatever there was on her phone, it made her smile deeply.

"Damon! wah you scared me..I'm busy by the way."She replied coolly, only giving him a quick wince as he entered the classroom before relapsing into her phone screen.

"I did what you asked. I sent him off to her."

Elena Gilbert finally deigned looking up at him from her chair, her face detaching from the elbow it was resting on.

" So that new guy wanted to…?"

He nodded his head, glad that he managed to catch her attention.

"How did you get him to accept ?" She wondered out loud, giggling along.

"I didn't really have to try. He said it was his pleasure."

…

"Your Jacket?" She had just reached the door when she felt him behind her. She whirled around to respond and found herself trapped between his hot body and the door she suddenly begun clinging to for dear life.

She could sense his warmth caressing her bare arms and his breath tickled the sensitive skin of her neck as he crouched ahead, mesmerizing her with his smell again. His forearm pressed against the white door right beside her curly hair.

"You didn't tell me, love. What's your name?"

_It 's an innocent question, Caroline. Don't freak out. He is just asking it not…so innocently. I am not going to slap his hand and sprint away like I did before…I can deal with this, he helped me._

_But I have never been flirted with before. It feels…_

_Impure…_

"Caroline." She gulped, whishing her voice didn't sound too fragile. Her cheeks were burning. She was completely losing it.

"Well Caroline." He purred into her ear, making her shift away. She was going to slap him. She had to.

But her hands refused to work.

" Tell me, why did you run away from me when we were talking this morning?"

_Because I don't want you to get to know me._

_"_ Because I am unsocial. I am sure you've been lectured about me when you arrived. Everyone knows that."

"And why is that?" He lifted his hand to her, playing with a lock of her golden hair, making her gasp for air. It was too much. She needed to go. She wasn't used to this. She couldn't take it, she was wrong.

_Because the less you know, the better._

"It's complicated. Matter fact it's not, I simply don't like people. Can you please step back…I can't breathe".

He smirked at her this time. He looked incredibly predatory and that innocent looking guy he seemed when he hurried to her side and appeared concerned when she woke up had vanished away in thin air, replaced by this threatening being who was most obviously teasing her, amused by her inexperience in, well, everything. And she didn't like it.

"Does that mean that I am giving you trouble breathing? Really I am flattered." He brushed his thumb across the responsive skin of her neck.

This. Was. It.

"Stop. Doing. This." She barked, her eyes darkening, making her look in some sort of a trance. The one that automatically started when she was around danger.

And she was gone. The sweet Caroline signed departure. Now, her darkest monsters were taking over.

He pulled back, recuperating his hand with a childish pout.

"Why? I haven't done anything wrong…Please pardon me. I can't help getting all voracious around you, I can't help…" He opened his mouth and closed it multiple times before doing something neither one of them could see coming. He wrapped his arms around her waist, his body clinging to hers, holding her tighter than she could have imagined possible between two persons.

"We've met this morning, you barely talked to me ,but I...just can't help wanting to make you mine."

"You don't know me." She muttered against his hard chest.

"I do know you. From the moment I laid my eyes on you, I saw your soul and it astonished me. You are an angel, Caroline. One who grew up surrounded by darkness."

…..

**Now, I have one demand. Read, duh. **

**And dunna forget your math lesson. 1 review = one step ahead to dial the drum service ;). (am I taking this joke too far..)**

***Note*: We'll play a game. If you think my story is worth it, then please know that the following chapter will be published after reaching a certain number of reviews...how about...uh...30? Not asking much :p. Please keep that in mind and I am going to be nice and give u hints about my weird idea concerning it: **

**Caroline will be ****_forced_****to stay with Klaus...And it won't be for romantic purposes...:)**


	4. No love

**Hey. I know I said I would post after 30 reviews only, but you just can't get it all, can you? ^^.**

**So here it is, the mind wrecking and full of turns: Chappie 4 ! ****_drum-ba-dum-dum-ba-dum._**

**That was me doing that sound just now. I know I can get helpless at times :p **

...

-No love…There is no love.

(From the song: Diary of Jane/ Breaking Benjamin/ which I'd rather you'd listen to while reading this thing…the words don't match or anything, it just gave me _the_ feeling.)

...

Her back planted against the trunk of an enormous willow, her hands furiously grasping both sides of her waist, Caroline was laughing her

tears out as her long legs kicked frantically on the grass, squashing unfortunate insects that happened to pass by. Beside her, Klaus was lying

flat on his stomach, elbows stuck on the green vegetation, his face resting on his palm and his gaze all over the blond beside him. For a

second, he almost felt bad. Bad for what was in store for her.

"So, you got expelled?" She asked breathlessly, still shaking from his hilarious anecdote.

"What do you think, love?" He winked at her, flashing her a slow, confident grin. She suddenly stopped smiling obliviously as she felt her heart

squeezing tight at the sight of his lips curved into a lazy smirk. Maybe she was too transparent. His smirk grew bigger as she kept staring,

completely unsecured by this feeling she never experienced before. She blushed hard and dropped her look on the grass. Of course he

noticed. They were sitting on this tremendously wide garden , encircling a tremendously big mansion, surrounded by peace and quiet. He was

obviously focusing on her, and with no distraction, how could he not notice? She knew she was thinking too much, but she really couldn't help

doing otherwise. One moment they were both laughing loud and the following second things turned serious. Worst part was, it was serious to

her concerning all the stuff that seemed probably normal to him.

"Are you hungry? I know I am." He looked up at her demandingly, patiently waiting for a response.

"No, I'd better just go…I don't want to burden you that much." She nervously stuck a lock of hair behind her ear then peered at him for a

reaction. She couldn't explain it, but somehow, she wanted him to offer her to stay, even if she knew she'd refuse to. This must be as far as

anyone has ever crossed the boundary to her personal space. Not since…

_Tyler._

He was just a kid when they met.

He was just a kid when he died.

And that's how it was.

Pushing away the thought, she stood up and started dusting away her jeans. She glanced in his direction but he managed to disappear. He

was nowhere to be seen. Sure, he went inside, but that fast…?

She remembered her jacket back inside the house and walked herself through the wooden path that was set on the herb and led to another

huge French window. She stepped inside the kitchen and found a cup of hot chocolate quietly standing on a long, expensive looking table and

there was a post it stuck on it.

**Gone upstairs to get your jacket. Hot chocolate is for you.**

Caroline smiled. She never thought finding a steaming mug of chocolate would feel so…_sweet._

She sat down on a chair and eyed the surface. A little doggie sauntered from a corner to another, not paying her attention.

He was so cute. She loved pets. Tacking a first sip, she wondered what his name was.

She thought of calling him over and playing with him, but as another sip of the ridiculously delicious liquid ran down her throat, she felt too

lazy to do so.

She felt too lazy to budge.

A minute later, she was feeling too lazy to keep her eyes open.

She weakly stood up, wiping her mouth, feeling an intense fatigue wash her brain and slowly, dropping on the floor and closing her eyes

begun to look like a good idea as she stared down. She stumbled over another chair, breathing hard. Something was wrong…She needed to

stay…Awake.

_What is happening to me.._

Gripping into the kitchen counter was all she could do not to fall down, but as her shaky hands let loose, her energy leaving her legs, Caroline

felt her hand slip from what was barely holding her and collapsed on the floor.

Before closing her eyes and being drifted away, she saw a face smiling calmly at the edge of her blurry vision.

Klaus.

…

__Mother…please mother! Wake up.._

_It was a winter night. I was crying. My mother was lying on the cold floor, her body shivering, trembling like a week leaf in the wind. Bruises and _

_injuries covered her body, and she smiled at me in the twilight. The glass was shattered everywhere, and I had cut my bare feet trying to reach her. _

_The living room became a mass of debris, and so had I, I just didn't know it yet. _

__Mother, when are we going to be happy? Why do you and daddy not want to be happy? I want to mother. Please._

__My sweet princess, you will grow up really fast, and then you will fall in love, and only then you'll know happiness._

__But, you and daddy are in love. Why aren't you happy?_

__No, sweetheart. Your daddy has someone else he loves, but he will always take care of you._

__Mother, why is father hurting you then?_

__ Because, Caroline, your father is mad. Don't be upset, he will calm down and go back to his old self._

__No, I don't want him to hurt you! I will stop him. Even if he hurts me again, I will not..let him._

_I took my mother's hand powerfully in mine, as if to let her have all my energy, my support, my strength. _

************************************************** ********the song I told u about takes place now in my head. So…listen to it with the following stuff.

"Wakie wakie." A teasing, deep familiar voice sang.

Her eyes opened in panic. It was just a dream.

But somehow, she suspected the reality to be much worse.

Here he was, holding a gun in his hand, eying her in severe superiority. She had a bad feeling, a very bad feeling about the turn of events, and the massive pistol he was gripping in one hand only seemed to confirm her worry. None of this made sense, but if one thing did, it was her being doomed.

Then again, she always was, always will. How so ? She would explain it as things pulling together into a huge destruction plan that would then start applying to her, surprising her with the fact that she didn't need to make a wrong step to fall into shit, shit always seemed to catch up. Just like magic.

She was on that bed again, back in his room, except this time her arms were pulled up, her hands were tied to the back, to a golden bar that clung to the creamy wall behind her. She was in deep shit indeed.

She looked up at him again. He was sitting on the edge of the bed, dressed in a black sleeveless shirt that clung to his body, firmly drawing ripples of his rigid musculature to her sight's benefit and his bare arms looked strong enough to knock someone out from the first fist. Down low, a pair of white jeans stuck to his hard hips, low enough to trace the upper contour of what made him a guy. Her wandering, careless glare shifted to his face, not wanting to take in anymore details concerning his intimate parts. He was smirking at her, surely he thought he ruled it. Well, he probably did.

She knew he knew she was checking him out good and forward, but with her expressionless face she didn't fear he'd get anything out of her. The game had begun, and once again, she was the last to know. Hell, no one bothered to explain the rules.

So she'll be doing what she always did, follow her own.

"Hey. How you feeling?" He inquired in a velvety voice, intensely looking at her frail, fragile body.

"Like someone has drugged me". She shrugged at his gun and it earned her a sly smile from him.

"How about you meditate on that a bit while I start putting some helpful facts on the table?" He gave his gun a little glance, indicating her that it was still there, before going on. "I am not a freshman"

She shot him an infuriated glance then tried a quick pull at the heavy metal imprisoning her hands, what did it even have to do with her?

"I am not your friend." He carried on, but Caroline had pretty much figured that out by herself the first time her eyes landed on that menacing looking handgun, all black and lethal.

She kept on staring at him as he played with his gun like a boy with his little toy, except he was not a boy and that thing he held looked pretty much real.

"I am from a gang back in new Orleans. Your dad owes me something very precious"

Caroline glared at him in disgust. "This is just about money? How much? "

"Oh, it's beyond money, love. It's priceless. I couldn't just turn my back on it." His legs were folded together as he sat, his weight pressing near her feet. She thought of pulling them closer to her body and hugging her legs tight but that would only make her seem week and helpless.

"Admitting that this is all true. What does this have to do with me?"

" You have no idea." He simply responded, his eyes still piercing through her.

"Enlighten me." Her tone wasn't rebellious or even daring. It was calm and steady, like a mature and composed person would ask the

postman to start putting letters in the mail box instead of littering them on the porch where the dog took them as a treat.

" He's been gambling a lot, betting about stuff. But he has also been losing a lot, which meant that he was losing stuff. When he was out of

money and completely wasted, his bet got pretty serious."

"What ?"

"You."

Caroline was silent. Her eyes roomed around the area, confirming that it was _his _bed she was attached to. Thanks to her father, this twisted

man probably saw her as his propriety.

"Can you really live with yourself, capturing an innocent girl and making her pay for something she is obviously unconnected to?"

"Come on, Care, you mind if I call you Care? No? Anyway, don't try the emotional bullshit on me, you sound pitiful."

"Yeah, well you know what they say. Try or die trying." She murmured that last one, but the look in her eyes was so grave he started

doubting if she hadn't just been replaced by a fearless version of her. She looked so bold, a smile playing on her lips.

Without any sort of verbal threat, he pointed his gun at her and she closed her eyes in defeat as she heard him pull the trigger. Her teeth

gritted, her fists clenched into tight fists as she heard the earsplitting echo of the shot being replayed in her brain, making her wonder why it

hadn't touched her.

"Woah, care. You almost died trying."

She opened her eyes in strong resentment and looked back at him, not even bothering to check the bullet which had probably just about

missed her head and was stuck on the pretty, pretty wall.

"You can't kill me" She snapped at him, her lips twisting into some sort of devilish smirk, the one that reminded her she would never be the

same again.

"Because I purposefully missed?"

"No. Because I am already dead."

He slid the gun in his pocket and lain on his stomach, taking his face in his palm, peering up at her with a pout.

"Well love, it is up to me and only up to me to decide how many days you've got left to live. You see, I own you. But fortunately for you, I don't

kill women. Yet, fortunately for me, you happen to be quiet an interesting one."

" Why are you doing this?" Caroline felt stupid for sounding like a horror movie victim, but it was too late to take it back.

"Because, I said I was in a gang but I'm actually a serial killer. I enjoy death. You are both dead and enjoyable, which couldn't make me more

satisfied."

"Kill me then. I don't mind. Fulfill your psycho needs and finish me, I'd rather die than belong to someone."

"I don't kill women."

"I'm not even a woman!" Caroline immediately regretted letting herself get 'caught in the moment' and bluntly admit that she was a virgin. He

had no right to know. Now, he was going to make sure to use it against her. Goddamn it, she would rather shoot herself right between the

eyes than get raped by this freak. Her innocence was hers to keep, she'd never let it go.

Not before love. Not before happiness. But turns out her mother is wrong, there is no love.

No happiness either.

Suddenly, he shifted away from her and stood up.

His expression was blank as he crossed his built arms over his chest, looking somewhat lost in thoughts.

"I know." He finally said "I know what I'm going to use you for."

Caroline could feel her breath escape her lungs in a quicker pace, close enough to what was panic.

"You will be my personal servant" He said it casually; as if it was something she was likely to hear every day.

"You cannot touch me" She warned.

"Why? Saving yourself for someone special?"

"That is none of you business."

"Talk to me like that again." He bounced on her like an animal, pinning her to the bed. Hovering over her, his hands tightly sticking her

forearms each side of her head, he let out a deep sigh of frustration as his blue orbs penetrated hers."And I swear I'll have a dance with you."

"You seem to have a passionate nature. Although you'll be trying hard as hell to hide it the time I'll be around, I can already see through your

weak façade. You are not a serial killer by choice, you don't enjoy death although I'm sure you've killed before. You are just like a hurt little puppy that

grew up to be a pit-bull, huge and scary, but that wound is still visible, even after all your efforts to bury it along with your painful past."

When Caroline looked up at him, she found his gaze digging a hole through her. A fierce fire was ignited in his cerulean eyes.

The second she reopened her mouth to say something, mostly ask him to get off her without feeding anymore fury of his, his lips came

crushing down on hers.

**...**

**Uh…?**

**Oh, right. Author's note. Well, readers, have you…uh…read?**

**Yes? (obviously..) Good. Now grab a cookie and review.**


	5. Song of the caged bird

**Hey you. Yes you. You a beta ? Pm me.**

**Poetic me:**

**I'm taking the time to thank all of you who followed, favored and reviewed this story. You have given me wings to fly, a horizon to look up to. Readers, this is for you.**

** I know it's meant to be all deep with the this-is-for-you-thing going on but damn, it sure ain't for sushi eating ninjas and strawberry flavored gummy bears so…x)**

**I know.**

**Lunatic me taking over: Drumming ?! /(*-*) /(*-*) /(*-*)/ **

**I don't know…I'm sort of not broke anymore…but the drum service is just so…expensive…wink.**

**SO GIMME REVIEWS! **

**Back to normal.**

**Shit. I'm not even normal. :p**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

I didn't think I'd live.

But I did. Right now, I do.

So I can safely say that I will.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Lights looked dimmer, paler. A faint sight escaped Caroline's parted lips when Klaus's mouth softly broke away. He was still, motionless, sitting beside her. His eyes were searching, scanning her flushed face in a million ways, waiting patiently.

Installing disclosure, a single tear ran down her cheek. She looked back at him and her next words managed to shock him.

"Kiss me again".

His blue eyes widened at her words. When he had kissed her first, it was a peck. Just a nearly motionless pressing lips, because as soon as his lips touched hers, a tingle of guilt severed his soul. He instantly broke away, not believing what just happened. It was as if by that simple contact, all her pain had shifted to him, overwhelming him, urging him to stop. It wasn't pity or even abandon. It was much stronger, it was so strapping something cried loud in his head, ordering him to shut off her suffering .Every living fiber of his being longed to see her happy, as if it was the only thing to complete a meaning to his life.

He had likely lost his mind.

Seconds ago, he was just as passionately debating killing her, injuring her or simply fucking her brains out.

When she blurted out she was a virgin, it hit him so hard he couldn't even retort. He couldn't find anything devilish to say and tease her like he normally would. He mumbled something out about her serving him to hide his momentary destabilization, but then she told him he was passionate; he was hurt and had a painful past. And it was all true. How could this girl read through him like an open book?

Worst, how could he see her crystal clear?

She was the incarnation of pureness, and he somehow admitted that earlier when he had cornered her, telling her that she was an angel who rose from ashes. It was not what he could guess, it was what he saw.

He saw her soul. He did, and it was the most beautiful thing. Almost too beautiful to bear.

When he had touched her lips with his, a venom was injected in his veins .One that made him miserable and wretched, and the only way out was freeing her from the torture. Freeing her so he could free himself.

He couldn't understand what he felt nor why was it that he felt like that.

But when something gets under your skin, you simply can't shake it.

She was getting under his.

_This is it. She will be the death of me._

"KISS ME AGAIN!" She hurled, her eyes watering, suffocating from rage and fear."Take away the only thing that is still alive in me! KILL ME". Her sobs were violent, unrelenting, as if she was experiencing crying for the first time. God, it has been so long…

He felt frozen, broken and soulless. He would rather die than take away what was left of her, even thought he had no fucking idea where this came from, hurting her felt like stabbing a knife in his chest. Repeatedly.

He reached to her bare arms, caressing them all the way to her hands.

Under him, her gaze followed his motion.

When he had kissed her, it felt like she was hit by a chair, like lightning had struck her dead.

It felt sweet and outstandingly contrasting with his cruel words. Was this the feeling of grief? Could it possibly be anywhere near logic that her body reacted positively to her stolen first kiss?

This couldn't happen. Her eyes hadn't even dared lingering on his lips. Not when he was leaning close in the morning. Not when he had her pinned against his door, him so close it would be hard to miss.

She refused to look because she knew she'd be appealed.

And that traumatized her.

When his hands reached the metallic circles that imprisoned hers, he slid in a sleek key, gave it a quick twist and her arms fell down to her sides the following second.

She inspected him carefully, not really knowing what that just meant.

Was he actually freeing her? Could it be?

_Yeah, right._

_I shoot you, then I kiss you, then I free you. Tell me, what the hell is wrong with me? What are you doing to me?_

He stood up from the bed and peered down at her, eyes glimmering with something neither of them understood.

She stared at her hands, not knowing how she was supposed to use of her 'freedom'.

_I could storm out of here and never come back for instance._

_Yeah, but he'd catch me. Nicely planned self, really well done._

Out of the blue, he shot her one last aggravated look before walking out of the room, locking her in.

In hustled, unrelenting steps, Klaus hurried to the bathroom where he engulfed himself and panted hard. The dark tans of the wide, freshly fragranced area flashed into life. The wooden floor was a black parquet that emphasized the pearly shine of the luxurious sink that was elegantly disposed on a soft marble counter. Standing with a queasy feeling running deep through his veins, he locked eyes with his reflection on the grandiose golden mirror before him and gulped the tick ball of emotion down his throat.

His head was spinning violently with ache and need.

Need for something he couldn't name.

He was craving. His breath cut short, his chest heavy, his eyes darkening, his voice coming out in husky growls.

He was craving her. Never had he been so tempted, so appealed to kiss someone.

Never had he been so keen to stop.

He was probably losing his mind. After all the messy dots that summed up his life so far, he was finally dropping out his built wall and letting the hardcore waves of delirium and insanity wash his sins away.

_Hell no. I just want her. She is very pretty right? This can't be more than desire. _

_Fucking hell, she is a virgin. _

_A bloody virgin who built walls around her as well, and is a diehard believer of her own inward death._

_Just like me._

He saw his face in the mirror and froze in place. His eyes were sharp, burning unchangingly with dark passion and his pulse was picking at a rate he could not steady. This wasn't his wanting for her; she wasn't even dressed in a provocative way.

This wasn't longing for her kiss, he had pulled away too fast for the lust to settle in.

God, he hadn't even kissed her properly. But that only brought more confirmation to what was clearly going on. He wasn't suffocating out of wanting her, but her pain had broke in to his heart and his persistent ache wouldn't go away with more kissing. No, it would only get worse.

He was a cruel, selfish, ruthless monster. He had killed before, and he hadn't enjoyed it at all. No, but he hadn't felt no pity either.

His defunct forebears knew how true that was.

Yet, for some reason, here comes this girl who manages to lure him into feeling pain again.

A pain that wasn't his own at the first place.

Wetting his hand, he quickly rubbed his face, as if to slap some sense into himself then burst out of the bathroom, heading for the kitchen.

_Maybe I'm just really hungry…_

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO _

Caroline wandered around the beautiful chamber while pushing out sober sighs. She was going to be ok, he wasn't going to hurt her. She knew he wasn't.

He could always try, but she has become number than a frozen duck. He could always try…

The high ceiling was an expanse of pure black, with beautiful lacelike patterns drawn in the center, circling a colossal white chandelier that imposingly hung up in all its curvy majesty.

The French windows were peeking right at the garden. Slightly pushing away the dark silky curtains aside, she ran a finger on the glass while watching the beautiful landscape with hungry eyes. An idyllically green grass sprawled over the surface, holding up dozens of grown trees. There were some she didn't recognize, flowers across everywhere, gleaming with bright colors. Well hidden behind a mass of shafts and palm trees, Caroline caught a glimpse of what looked like a pool. It was a small pattern of sapphire blue that she couldn't examine better from where she stood with limited angular vision, yet it certainly looked as…

Cutting off the trail of silent thoughts, Caroline noticed movement behind the curtain on her right, down low. She came down to her knees, lifted the soft tissue and peeked. The puppy she had seen earlier was waving his tail happily at her, his big doe eyes bright with mischief.

She smiled.

"Come here little buddy?" She held out her arms and the little pup welcomed her embrace, eagerly walking inside her arms and letting her pet him.

"You are so cute. How can that serial killer own such a cute little thing?" Caroline took the dog in a warm hug and lifted them both up. She then sat down on the big bed and laid the dog beside her, which was rolling around on his back with his tongue playfully stuck to his hairy little chin.

Caroline then let her head drop back as she stared at that glorious ceiling, hardly believing that being kidnapped came with such luxury.

A light aroma sneaked into the room, exciting the doggie even more than he was, as he started sniffing around with his tongue flung out in appreciation.

Caroline smelled it too. It was food. Very appealingly smelling food. If she trusted her flare, it was likely to be spaghetti.

_My favorite dish…_

_I must be imagining things, there is not a chance I—_

Caroline's mouth quivered as a silent shiver ran through her. The door was slowly being unlocked. She could sense the dog getting more enthusiastic as the door was sprang open with what looked like a long, white clothed leg.

_Klaus._

When he came into the room, he held a small plate of spaghetti in one hand and a lazy grin plastered on his face. It wasn't addressed to her, but to his dog.

The dog's response had been more that immediate, as he rushed to his master and started hopping beside him, standing on his back legs and having his paws fixed on his master's own legs.

Caroline saw the tenderness in her abductor's eyes as he looked at his pet.

"Easy tiger, you know the food is yours, no need to attack me."

He bent down and placed the plate in front of the dog.

"You disappeared so I figured you'd have sneaked out here when the door was open. You little brat."

The dog gave his master a quick grateful yelp before getting to ravish the content of his plate.

"That's his silent way of telling I'm a good cook." Klaus tilted his head to the side and looked at Caroline, startling her with his beautiful blue eyes framed by long, tick eyelashes.

"Wonder if you'll think as good of my cooking angel". She gazed at him intensely, her heart demanding a break for freedom.

Angel. Was this some kind of twisted nickname?

"Come with me ?" He suggested. Even though it sounded like a question, Caroline heard an 'or else' command.

"Where?" She asked, her voice breaking.

His heart broke simultaneously.

_Shit. She is looking at me with those huge innocent eyes again. Am I turning into some sort of soft hearted bastard? _

_How bizarre did that just sound. Bloody hell._

_I'm not a fan of cursing, yet I keep cursing in my head, nice._

_"_The dining room—where civilized people have decent meals."

Caroline made a surprised sound.

"You mean you actually cooked for me?" She stared at him blankly, not believing this man's brain constitution.

He wanted to hurt her. Yet, he was feeding her.

Whoa.

"No? I cooked for _us._ You might be my prisoner but I'm not about to let you starve either."

Caroline looked at him with a startled expression. He smiled deeply, showing off his gorgeous smile.

His teeth were so white.

"Come then? I don't like the taste of cold spaghetti."

_Neither do I…_

Caroline nodded slowly, taking in what was going on then followed him out the room.

Her steps were cautious and slow as she accompanied a guy she knew nothing about to his kitchen, passing by a huge flight of stairs on the way, one similar to those they have in castles.

_If there is one thing to know, this guy is wealthy._

The walls in the corridor they walked in were covered with beautiful paintings, each one framed in gold or wood. They were stunningly well painted and critically intense.

Klaus noticed the girl's interest for the paintings and smiled to himself. Little did she know about those art works.

The walls were reddish with a beautiful floral wallpaper. It was lit all the way with pretty rustic styled wall lamps.

Caroline followed him past a grand entrance at the end of the long corridor.

A spacious dining room unfolded to her sight.

" Oh.." Caroline gulped back a cry of fascination as she stepped inside, her jaw dropped.

It was the most impressive dining room she ever laid eyes on. Even those in magazines were not to compete with such a master piece.

"I guess that means you like it" He presumed, walking to the massive table as she stared in awe.

"Sit down Caroline." He ordered with sharp eyes.

She forced her shaky legs across the pale clear wooden parquet and sat herself down on a chair face to face with her kidnaper. A plate was already disposed for her.

Caroline looked down at her plate, inhaling the sweet smell of what promised to be a delicious meal. That and it happened to be her favorite. She picked up the fork with ultimate delicacy and started twirling it inside the pasta, making a nice heavy roll of spaghetti before stuffing it in her mouth hungrily. She moaned at the incredibly succulent taste of the sauce and closed her eyes in delight.

Klaus hadn't touched a single bit of his food. He was watching her.

He loved the way she reacted to his cooking.

When Caroline opened her eyes, a pair of blue orbs was piercing a hole through her. It caused a quick blush to spread onto her pale cheeks and she mentally cursed herself for it.

_Damn you, body. I don't care if he's sexy, you shouldn't either. He's my kidnapper remember ?._

"It's very good" She whispered too quick for her own defense.

"Was that a compliment ?" He smirked at her in slow motion. Her chest tightened.

"No. I mean, I love spaghetti " She tried smiling but it was hard with a full mouth.

"Why are you smiling and not eating? Did you poison this?" Her smile suddenly turned loapsided.

Klaus laughed out loud for the first time and he looked so alive as he did so. A mental slap hit Caroline right in the face.

_Goddamn…Curse him. That little prick knows exactly how good he looks and I won't let him have that advantage on me._

_" _Of course I didn't poison it ,precious. It's just that I'd rather watch you eat." He rested his elbow on the table and dropped his chin on his palm. "I got to say, you practically devouring what I've cooked kind of turns me on".

Caroline dropped her fork. His smirk must be reaching new horizons with that.

Her heart was kicking in madly. This was some sick game they were playing and yet, she was actually _excited._

Other girls would probably have ran out for their lives but she knew she wouldn't even attempt to.

She had left nothing behind. No love, no friendship.

No one would ask for her, no one would miss her. And she wouldn't miss anything.

She'd be just another untold story. A forgotten letter that was always there, somewhere between the lines.

"Hey, you cooking this stuff only affirms the passionate outline I pointed out earlier."

"Which I never denied." Something about his hot omnipresent glare sent another shiver running in her.

"You can cook by the way." She said it using her best matter-of-fact tone, before recuperating her fork and start twirling herself another bite".

"Angel." Caroline, assuming that he was addressing to her, lifted her eyes to him and paused.

"Wh-What" Her voice almost broke this time.

Shit.

His smile was too much to handle for an inexperienced young virgin like herself. She could deny it all she wanted, he still had an unfair advantage on her.

He was beautiful.

"Can you cook?"

She nodded silently, nervously toying with her fork around her plate.

"Will you cook dinner for me then? I have a job I must take care of and I want to rest when I came back at night."

Caroline stared at him for a second, trying to detect any trace of menace in his words or physical posture. She couldn't find any. He might be a serial killer, in a gang and from New Orleans combo, yet he was simply asking her to make him dinner.

"I –what do you want?"

"You mean apart from the obvious?"

"We were talking about dinner."

"Yes. We still are"

"So…what would you like?"

"Anything you want."

"Ok. I want to cook what _you_ want" She was a stubborn little girl and she wasn't about to crawl back. He might be stronger physically, but she was likely to be smart enough to gain his respect.

_Yeah, right._

Klaus smiled at her sweetly, taking in her words and letting them pleasure him.

"I want _you _to cook for me. Whatever comes out in the process is fine by me."

_I want you period, too._

"I—fine"

"Very well then."

Caroline finished off chewing the last bite of her empty plate and looked at Klaus demandingly.

"You can stand up if you're finished. Don't bother with the plates , I have a maid coming over every once I leave. All I am asking is for you to cook. Am I clear?"

"Yes".

"Oh and I am Klaus by the way". He stood up from his barely touched plate and walked out of the room, enough of his scent left in the air to intoxicate Caroline.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

***The longest chapter so far.***

**Oh and yeah, I changed the summary.**

**Oh and yeah, I started with the old fashioned books style description.**

**Oh and no, he didn't rape her.**


End file.
